


Dirty Flower Thief

by yamsfreckles



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, non relationship puppyshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy had been stealing flowers from Seto Kaiba's garden for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Flower Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. I don't have a beta and I wrote this late at night. I did edit it, but sometimes you miss things, especially when it's your own writing

The boy had been stealing flowers from Seto Kaiba’s garden for a few months now. Every Saturday without fail the blonde boy would walk past the Kaiba estate with a picnic basket on his arm, stop at the garden to select only the most beautiful of the flowers, and then continue on his way. Seto Kaiba was not one to care about such petty theft – he just had the gardener replant the pilfered flowers – but after the weeks stretched on with no wavering of the routine, he became a little curious.

It was obvious the boy had a girlfriend, though Seto immediately questioned the sanity of anyone who would be content with such monotony. Surely Saturday picnics and “surprise” flowers must get old after a while. 

He had yet to see the girl, but as for the boy, he was pretty grungy as far as appearance went. His clothes were well worn and dull. He probably came from a lower middle class family, if not an impoverished one – hence why he felt the need to steal from Seto’s garden as opposed to buying his own flowers for his mystery girlfriend.

Despite that though, Seto had to admire the boy’s commitment. He never wavered – look of intense concentration on his face as he tried to decide which flowers his girlfriend would like best. Though Seto couldn’t quite conceive how somebody could lull themselves into contentment with such mundane routine, he couldn’t help thinking that the girl (whoever she was) was incredibly lucky to have the heart of such a kind and thoughtful (and, if he wasn’t lying to himself – attractive) boy. 

As the weeks stretched on, Seto’s curiosity only increased. The girl must be amazingly beautiful to warrant such rapt devotion from her boyfriend. He decided that he must see her; to ascertain with his own eyes that she was deserving of the best of his flowers.

The next Saturday, Seto waited at the edge of the estate’s garden, checking his watch. The blonde boy usually came around this time.

Sure enough, as if Seto’s thought were enough to summon him, the blonde boy rounded the corner and made his way through the garden, not noticing Seto watching him.

The boy worked quietly, brow furrowed in thought as he methodically picked flower after flower, carefully constructing a bouquet.

As the boy finished and stood up, brushing the dirt off his knees with his free hand, Seto cleared his throat to make himself known. 

The boy jumped, turning to look at Seto with fear and mortification in his eyes. Before Seto had a chance to say anything, the boy dropped the flowers and took off running, picnic basket swinging wildly from where it was held in his elbow.

Seto stared for a second, before picking up the flowers and rearranging them, trying to replicate the intricate pattern the blonde boy had created. 

Once satisfied he called for Isano to bring the limo around, instructing him to take him to the closest park; a suitable albeit cliché place for a picnic. Though a girl who enjoyed monotony would probably find enjoyment in such a simple place. 

As they drove Seto looked down at the flowers in his hand. He didn’t know if the blonde boy knew anything about symbolism in flowers, but he loved to decipher them anyway. There were a few white roses. Innocence. Seto furrowed his brow. Surely red roses would be a much more suitable choice for a romantic relationship. He had to remind himself that the boy probably had no idea what the flowers meant and had probably just picked the ones he thought were the most beautiful. Amaryllis. Beauty. That fit much better. Seto methodically ran his fingers over the soft petals. Pink Carnations. Chrysanthemums. Seto’s heart sank. His eye ran over the bouquet once. Twice. Hoping he’d missed something. He was suddenly sure that the boy did know what the flowers meant.

Quietly he gave new instructions to Isano and the limo changed course. 

When they pulled up to Seto’s destination, he could see the boy sitting underneath a tree, picnic basket beside him.

Seto gave instructions for Isano to return to the mansion. The latter protested, but acquiesced after a receiving a displeased look from his employer. 

Seto made his way toward the boy, barely pausing to register the sign on the gate: Domino City Cemetery.

As Seto approached, the boy stood, looking embarrassed. “I’m sorry about stealing your flowers,” he mumbled as Seto came within earshot. 

Seto smiled at the boy. It wasn’t something he was used to doing, but the boy looked like he might bolt at any second and he wanted to put him at ease. “It’s fine,” he said, holding out the bouquet. “I just wanted to return them to you.”

The boy furrowed his brow in confusion. “You aren’t angry? That I’ve been stealing from you?” he asked as he tentatively reached for the flowers. 

Seto shook his head, looking down at the gravestone at their feet. “I figured they were for your girlfriend,” he paused, feeling uncomfortable. He wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. He knew he should just leave, but something was keeping him there. “I’m sorry,” he said after a few moments of silence.

The boy smiled slightly, though his eyes were sad. “It’s okay,” he said. “It’s been long enough that I’ve…well…not gotten over it but…” he spoke slowly, trying to piece together his thoughts. “But it’s more like I’ve…adjusted I guess you could say,” he finished with a shrug, tenderly setting the bouquet in front the grave.

Seto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He didn’t really have a lot of social experience, usually preferring to be alone rather than seek out or force company. 

Thankfully the blonde boy was a little more experienced when it came to social conventions. “Would you like to sit?” he asked. “I have a couple of sandwiches. You’re welcome to have one,” he was speaking quickly; probably a nervous habit. “I’m Jounouchi by the way. Katsuya Jounouchi.” He held out his hand, tentatively.

Seto became slightly more at ease. Handshakes. He could do handshakes. He took the boy’s – Jounouchi’s – hand. “Seto Kaiba,” he said. 

Jounouchi smiled again, and it seemed more real this time. “So, sandwich?” he asked again.

Seto shook his head. “No thank you. But I would like to sit with you for a moment if that’s okay,” he said, hoping that the invitation was more than just a formality.

“Of course,” Jounouchi said before sitting down. 

Seto hesitated briefly before joining him on the grass.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jounouchi chuckled awkwardly. “I’ve never had company here before. It makes things seem…” he paused, trying to think of the right word.

“Weird?” Seto supplied, cringing internally at the thought of making things even more awkward. He should have just left after giving Jounouchi the flowers.

Jounouchi looked at him, startled. “No. Just…different. It’s actually kinda nice,” he said. 

Seto smiled slightly before looking away. His eyes were drawn to the grave again. Now that he was closer to it he could make out what it said.

Shizuka Kawai  
Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend

“Who was she?” Seto asked, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his bounds.

Jounouchi pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. “She was my sister,” he answered softly.

Seto felt the next question form on his lips, but he couldn’t stop it in time. “What happened?” 

Jounouchi looked at him, sizing him up as if in total disbelief that a complete stranger would ask such a thing.

“I’m sorry,” Seto said quickly. “That was an inconsiderate thing to ask.”

Jounouchi turned his face away from Seto, focusing on something in the distance. “I was visiting her and my mother. I hadn’t seen them in years. We were driving; going out to dinner. Shizuka and I were goofing around in the back and my mom was laughing at us. I think she was glad to see us having fun together.” Jounouchi paused, swallowing audibly before continuing. “She looked at us in the rearview mirror and smiled. She didn’t see the traffic light turn red.” A few tears escaped Jounouchi’s eyes and he wiped at them embarrassed.

Seto looked down at his hands, angry with himself for asking such a callous question. “Where did you learn about flower symbolism?” he asked by way of distraction.

Jounouchi blinked a few times, trying to will the tears away. “My mother taught me. She used to be a florist.”

More silence fell, though this one didn’t feel awkward to Seto. “You are welcome to the flowers in my garden anytime,” he said after a while. 

Jounouchi closed his eyes, acknowledging Seto’s offer with a slight nod.

“It’s okay to cry you know,” Seto said. He thought about how he would feel if his little brother Mokuba had been taken from him like Jounouchi’s sister had.

The blonde’s shoulders started shaking with silent sobs as the tears he had been trying to hold back fell with abandon. He buried his face in his hands, which were resting on his knees, letting his grief consume him.

Seto scooted closer to Jounouchi and ran his hand over the blonde’s hair. He did the same for Mokuba when he was sick. It was the only truly comforting gesture he knew. Jounouchi for his part either welcomed the gesture or was too far gone to notice it. 

They sat there like that for a long time, Jounouchi sobbing quietly into his knees, Seto methodically stroking his head in comfort. 

They must have been quite a sight, Seto in a suit and tie and Jounouchi in his well-worn t-shirt and jeans. But Seto didn’t care. 

Seto admired Jounouchi. It took a great deal of strength to hide your emotions, but a great deal more to let your guard down and be vulnerable.

And for a moment time went by without them. For a moment, they weren’t a pampered rich boy and a dirty flower thief. They just were.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post with a few tweaks: "“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU" by awful-aus.tumblr.com
> 
> For those wondering, pink carnations symbolize remembrance and chrysanthemums (at least in most Asian cultures [Japan, China, Korea]) symbolize loss or grief. In the U.S. they symbolize truth, but since Yu-Gi-Oh! takes place in Japan I thought it more appropriate to use the Japanese symbolism


End file.
